The effective treatment of diabetes and its complications requires an understanding of the mechanisms underlying the pathogenesis of the disorder. Cell culture provides powerful tools to understand many of the mechanisms underlying the pathogenesis of diabetic microvascular disease. the general overall goals of this project include studying the mechanisms of sugar and dicarbonyl mediated toxicity within models of diabetes and target diabetes tissue, and the modulation of these mechanisms by antioxidants, a mental chelator and a glyoxalase I inhibitor. The goals of the Cell Culture Core will be to: 1. Use cost-effective, state-of-the-art techniques to provide both primary cultures and immortalized cell lines to investigators of the Program Project, 2. Provide consultative advice and assist in planning experiments using these cultures. A central Cell Culture Core will permit more efficient use of personnel effort, allow more cost effective acquisition and use of culture supplies and chemicals, and will promote collaborative interaction between investigators.